


The Teeth Fic

by Anonymous



Series: The Fic Series [16]
Category: Dream Team RPF, Video Blogging RPF, minecraft youtube RPF
Genre: Blood and Torture, Blowjobs, Bondage, Cannibalism, Cauterizing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Dismemberment, Dissociation, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Horror, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Knifeplay, M/M, Mutilation, Overstimulation, Pain, Painplay, Violence, Waterboarding, Weapons Kink, more info on consent tags in end authors note, mouth horror, no one dies but they pass out at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wait why does Dream have a hammer? What is that for?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Fic Series [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931926
Comments: 74
Kudos: 151
Collections: anonymous





	The Teeth Fic

**Author's Note:**

> HEY READ THOSE TAGS, THIS IS MY HALLOWEEN HORROR SPECIAL. u know what goes here already, no minors, dont send this to any of the ppl in it or their friends. if they ever want this down, it goes down.

George is almost asleep when he starts to feel movement from under the blankets. He lays in his, Dream’s and Sapnap’s bed, the littlest spoon of the three, snuggled warmly under the blankets in Dream’s arms, him in Sapnap’s. Their room dark, only lit up momentarily by the occasional car passing by. 

His eyes have adjusted to the dark, he can make out the shape of the uncomfortable folding metal chair he’d brought in earlier to change a lightbulb, and can trace the outline of the framed photos hung along the walls. The smell of cinnamon from the desert Sapnap had cooked wafting in from the kitchen still.

And Dream’s movement pulls George from his almost lulled state. Dream grinds his hips against George’s ass, his dick rubbing and fingers digging into George’s hips.

George grinds his ass back into Dream, creating more friction for him. 

So it’s gonna be  _ that _ kinda night.

Dream grunts quietly and moves to press kisses into George’s neck and George rubs back against him slowly, shivering when he feels Dream’s hard cock. Just above Dream’s hands, another pair of fingers grip onto him and he smiles. He loves when they’re all involved.

His dick twitches and he knows he wants more stimuli than just Dream grinding against him. George flips around, pushing Dream down into the bed, his knees on either side of Dream’s hips and his hands holding Dream’s shoulders down.

Dream lets out a soft gasp and George pounces down, kissing him rough, pushing his head down into the pillow in slow rhythm with him grinding down against Dream. Sapnap saddles up behind George, his fingers dancing against the hem of George’s shirt for a moment before pulling it up, over his head and tossing it down to the floor. He thrusts against George’s ass, trailing kisses up his back and stopping to suck at the base of his neck.

George moans into Dream’s mouth and Dream runs one hand up and down George’s back, the other gripping onto Sapnap’s bicep. George’s dick is throbbing and he can feel his boyfriends dicks are solid as well as they grind against him.

Sapnap snakes his arms up, wrapping them under George’s armpits. He bites down on George hard enough to break the skin and then suddenly he’s ripping George off Dream, dragging him off the bed. Dream cackles loudly, lumbering off the bed to turn on the bedroom light.

“Sap-” George is thrown onto the uncomfortable chair from earlier, his breath being taken from him. “What’s-” Sapnap slaps him across the face hard enough for him to see stars and stop breathing for a moment. He moans and bucks his hips up, trying to catch friction on anything.

Dream produces rope from their chest of horrors under their bed and makes quick work of trying his arms to the metal bars under the backing of the chair. Sapnap rummages through the chest for his own goodies while Dream pulls George’s pyjama pants off before trying his legs to the chair as well.

Sapnap comes back with a hammer and a cup.

Not willing to try speaking again, George raises an eyebrow.

Sapnap laughs, “We’re going to break you.”

George moans again. The cold metal of the chair sending shivers through his body.

Sapnap hands the hammer to Dream and sets the cup to the floor. He tugs his own shirt off, teasing with showing his navel for a moment before ripping the entire thing off. Dream laughs, “Take your pants off quickly or else I’m going to take them off for you.” Sapnap smiles and tugs them off as instructed.

George salivates at the sight of Sapnap, his hard dick outlined in the boxers. Wait why does Dream have a hammer? What is that for? Sapnap grips the chair next to George’s head and angles it downward, George suspended in the air, the only thing keeping him from falling to the ground in the chair is Sapnap holding him in place. 

Sapnap frees his cock from his boxers, and George wraps his lips around it. Sapnap’s hand not holding the chair gripping onto the back of George’s head, pushing him to take all of Sapnap into him. He feels him at the back of his throat, and he gags, his tongue sliding up and down Sapnap’s cock as he keeps pushing George. Tears form at the corner of George’s eyes as he tries to focus on breathing through his nose rather than the intrusion on his throat.

“God you feel so good,” Sapnap moans, bobbing George’s head for him. George’s jaw aches, just the pain only serves to send more blood to his dick. Sapnap grips even tighter into George’s hair as his tongue hits the spot under his bellend.

Dream places a kiss against George’s left hand holding onto it softly. He strokes his fingers up and down his hand causing it to clench and unclench.

Sapnap slows in pushing and pulling George’s head, holding George all the way to the base of his cock as his hips stutter, his cum filling up George’s throat. George gags loudly, just as Dream slams the hammer down against his hand. His scream is muffled against Sapnap’s cock. 

His brain can’t figure out if it should be processing his boner, the suffocating sensation or the feeling of his hand shattering and swelling up. He sobs against Sapnap’s cock and Sapnap hisses out, taking his sensitive cock from George’s mouth and setting the chair’s legs back onto the ground.

Pained tears stream down George’s face and he can’t help but choke out sobs, cum spilling from his mouth and running down his throat as he sputters out. Sapnap runs a hand through George’s hair, petting him softly.

“George you’re doing so good. You’re so good, so warm and pretty and…” Sapnap smiles at George’s pretty eyes staring up at him through his eyelashes. “And so whoreish. You’re a cum whore and it’s,” he leans in close, his hot breath blowing against George’s neck, “so disgusting.” George moans between his pained sobs, hips bucking again. 

Sapnap sinks down to his knees, sitting between George’s legs. He runs his hands up George’s thighs, squeezing tightly and loving the way George’s cock jumps. He pulls George’s boxers down so his dick can stand. Sapnap flicks George’s cock and George whimpers, his body jumping before slouching down into the chair.

Sapnap takes George into his mouth, just the tip at first, teasing slowly. And then he sinks down, his teeth grinding against George’s skin, earning more pained whimpers. Sapnap bobs his head up and down, starting with a slow pace and then getting more confident and fast. George almost forgets the excruciating pain in his left hand and then he attempts to clench it and screams out once again, bucking his hips up into Sapnap’s mouth.

In response, Sapnap squeezes a hand on George’s balls and the pressure almost explodes out, “SAPNAP!” he screams in terror and pleasure, “I’M- I’M GONNA-” and then Dream swings the hammer full force into George’s face, connecting straight on with his mouth.

George can’t even scream, it feels as if everything has stopped, the only thing he knows is the most intense pain he’s ever felt as Sapnap swallows his cum. His lips have busted, dripping blood, his nose a throbbing mess as blood gushes down it. His mouth filling with warm metallic liquid and multiple of his teeth either hanging loosely now or completely knocked into his mouth.

Dream holds the cup up to George’s mouth. “Spit.” George does so, pushing the teeth, cum, and blood out and into the cup. “Good job, bitch.”

George feels as if he doesn’t exist. There’s no way the pain he’s experiencing is actually happening. Everything numbs against each other. He’s unable to differentiate between the sensation of Sapnap pulling off his dick and the pain throbbing through his head.

His face is lit up red, quickly shifting to the darkest shade of purple Sapnap and Dream have ever seen. His lips puffed and bleeding, almost black nearest to the center of the bruising. 

Sapnap collapses onto the ground, breathing heavy and watching as Dream moves back to their chest to retrieve a machete almost larger than his forearm. “Wow…” Sapnap trails, staring at the sight of George with awe. George’s head lolls down, him fighting to stay conscious with the ringing pain. He opens his mouth to let more blood ooze out and onto his chest. “Oh… wow…”

Dream tails the knife along George’s thighs, little trails of red following the blade, tiny spots of blood popping out. Dream trails the knife to George’s stomach, up to his chest. He presses in a little, a long, narrow gash dripping blood and he moves the knife again, up to his right shoulder and down George’s arm. He stops it at George’s wrist. 

“Ready?” Dream asks, placing one hand on George’s shoulder.

George gurgles out something in response, more blood pouring from his mouth.

“Are you sure?” Dream asks again, the blade pressing in slightly at George’s wrist, blood already dripping down his hand and gathering at his fingertips.

“Y-yes,” George gasps out.

Dream doesn’t think twice, he digs his nails into George’s shoulder and swings the knife, slicing clean through George’s wrist, his hand dropping loosely to the ground.

Sapnap pounces, scooping the cup and hand up, leaving the room as Dream moves quickly, taking Sapnap’s blowtorch from the nightstand and lighting it against the end of George’s arm, where his hand had previously been. 

George rears his head back up, his eyes screwed shut tightly, and screams escape him, like a tortured animal. When Dream is done cauterizing George’s nub, he stands to finally undress himself. His dick so hard he can barely get his pant bottoms off. 

Dream props a leg up onto George’s blood chest and pushes him, the chair falling backward to the ground, George thudding and sucking in a pained breath.

Dream drops to his knees, his dick just in front of George’s now giant puffed lips. He parts George’s lips with his fingers, shuddering at the feeling of the warm blood coating them. He pushes his dick into George’s bloody and sore mouth. George screams around his dick, more teeth getting knocked loose as Dream thrusts his hips.

“God you fucking slut. Your mouth is so nice when the teeth aren’t in the way anymore.”

George’s eyes roll back, his head lolling up and the pain pounding with Dream’s thrust, his vision gone dark, with twinkling stars.

A loud mechanical noise can be heard from the kitchen as Dream’s balls hit George’s chin, shooting pain all the way through his body. Dream screams as he cums down George’s bloody throat, staying there for a moment longer than needed before moving off of him. 

George attempts to spit the bloody cum and teeth out, but Dream claps a hand over his mouth, pained whimpers coming from him. “Swallow.” George complies. His teeth scratch against his throat, a feeling not unlike swallowing a pill the wrong way.

Sapnap reenters the room, holding just the cup. 

He sits on George’s other side, holding George’s mouth open with his hand. He pours the contents of the cup onto George’s mouth, not caring what makes it into his mouth, and what spills onto the floor around his head. 

Chunks of teeth, and bones from his hand enter George’s mouth, filling it up and spilling into his nose, his eyes, blood and cum and flesh filling up every part of his face. He sputters and spits and chokes and he’s drowning. He’s certain he’s dying. There is no way he doesn’t die from this- 

The cup empties finally and vision is still red, but he’s able to make out the faces of Sapnap and Dream.

“M-Maybe next time I get to top?” George gasps out weakly before his vision goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> more info on the consent tags: a character is tortured and is not technically of sound mind to be consenting, so whether he actually does or doesnt want what happens & if he can actually consent it up to interpretation but he does explicitly say it's okay and responds with pleasure in most cases.
> 
> anyway find me on twitter @georgewithno


End file.
